


A Home that Heals

by LetoaSai



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moogle(s) (Final Fantasy), Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Postpartum Depression, Referenced Mpreg, Self-Doubt, Traveling Lifestream, new home, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud was only just barely holding himself together, but he had a baby to raise. Adjusting to life on a warm, bright island was going to take time.
Relationships: Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593604
Comments: 58
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy. 
> 
> Thank you Kutikue for helping me with the Moogles. ^__^ 
> 
> Part 2 of Secrets Kept. I guess this could be read as a stand alone but it would make a lot more sense with the first read first.  
> All of the add ons from this point will take place pre, post, or during Part 1 and i'll point out each just to help the time line. ^__^ Sorry if it's gets confusing. 
> 
> This is Pre- Secrets Kept, where Cloud has to figure out how he's going to raise a baby Sora without his husband.

Cloud felt wet.

The rain had soaked him through and the air had probably been toxic long before the lingering darkness came. He’d hated it here, no sense of real life remained. Edge was gone, blown completely off the map. Gaia was hanging on by threads and the darkness made even Cloud’s skin crawl. 

This wasn’t what he’d hoped for at all after leaving Cosmos’ side but it had been so long, there was no telling what happened here. 

He couldn’t find his little mismatched family anywhere. No Yuffie. No Barret. No Cid or Vincent. He frowned hard at the thought. “No Tifa.” he whispered. 

She was his one link to both worlds, his birthplace and the place he’d adapted to living the last several years. She was his hope and it was gone. 

Tifa had fallen through the worlds like Squall had and now he had no more answers. He didn’t know what became of his husband or his first born child, and it was killing him. 

He was wet. He was empty. Gaia was dying thanks to hoards of creatures made of darkness. It wouldn’t be long now before the world returned to nothing. Had he known it would be like this he would have gone with Laguna. He should have… 

Regret didn’t change anything now, but the teeny cough in his arms had his adrenaline spiking. Sora was swaddled in his arms, covered completely with a little blanket decorated with crowns as if that would prevent the dirty air from filling his lungs. 

Only a week old, Sora was the only thing Cloud had left to live for. Squall was gone. Ventus was gone. 

The darkness may not have effected him poorly but that didn’t mean Sora was so immune, and fuck if anything tainted was going to touch his child. 

“It’s alright baby.” Cloud whispered, patting his bundle. “Papa will keep you safe.” 

He’d spent years exposed to other magics, years learning new tricks. He’d seen the impossible done thousands of times and now that he knew there was nothing here left to save, he could go with a clear conscious. 

He raised a hand, a portal forming out of darkness, it would take him anywhere he wanted to go, he just didn’t know where that was. Some place for Sora. Somewhere away from fighting and pain and terror. Someplace with sunshine, some place with warmth. Some place _safe_. 

The portal changed, forcing Cloud to draw his sword and hold Sora close as he shifted into a defensive stance. This hadn't happened before... Inside the darkness a light grew, one he was far too familiar with. The green strands crawled from the darkness, lining the shadows with a warm glow. 

What the fuck was the lifestream doing? 

_C’mon Cloud._

Cloud sucked in a breath. He knew that voice. He knew it as clearly as if he’d only last heard it that morning. 

_You can’t stay here anymore, Spike. You or your babe._

“But…” Cloud shuddered. “Zack?” 

_Hello to you too._

Why could he hear Zack?

 _We can’t stay here either._ Zack’s voice was like a whisper. _You’re our only hope too._

“I don’t…” Sora started crying, probably hungry. He rocked his baby and felt like he was being torn in half. He couldn’t stay on Gaia, but could he trust this? “Zack…”

_Move it or lose it Cloud. That’s your legacy in your arms. Protect him._

Cloud stepped into the portal, feeling it shut behind him. The tunnel stretched onwards, the glow somewhat comforting in ways he didn’t always associate with the color. He was leaving Gaia behind but it was almost like a chunk of the lifestream had followed him through his escape. It was using him as a lifeboat. 

Sora grew louder, the sound so tiny and pathetic and Cloud paused to pull out the last bottle of formula he had on him to feed his babe. 

His body was altered, but he just didn’t produce enough milk to be of any real use and Sora needed to eat. He needed more then one meal a day. Hopefully wherever he ended up would give him access to more milk. Sora took to the bottle like he’d never eaten before, but that was just a good sign. He was healthy and hungry. 

_He’s a good looking kid. Strong and happy. Got your eyes, Spike._

“This is beyond weird.” Cloud muttered, feeling as if Zack was walking beside him while nothing was there. 

_We’ve both seen weirder._ Zack’s laughter almost seemed to echo the corridor. _Proud of you, Cloud. We all are. You’ve been through hell._

Cloud felt his throat tighten. It had been so hard… “Is Ventus with you?” He was terrified of the answer. “Squall?” 

_You know it doesn’t really work like that. Especially now with the Lifestream going haywire and doing what it wants._ There was a pause. _But no. If i had to guess, I’d say they’re still alive somewhere._

Cloud felt like crying. He didn’t but fuck he felt like it. Why would those not of Gaia end up in the lifestream anyway? Still, he’d take whatever blind comfort Zack could give him. 

He cuddled Sora close, watching him eat like a champ. He’d need to find someplace safe to live. Someplace he could take care of Sora without the constant threat of monsters. He’d need to look for Squall and Ventus but he couldn’t do that with a newborn in his arms.

He needed patience and it was going to kill him. He’d been patient enough already.

Cloud drifted through the tunnel, shining lights blinking through the twists of green. “What are those?”

There was silence for a long moment before Zack’s voice drifted back.

_Looks like they’re planets. Other worlds? Whatever. I guess this really is a fast travel._

“Like stars…” Cloud muttered. “Where are we going?”

_No idea, but someplace good. Some place you wanted. Least we could do for you getting us away from Gaia._

“So you really have no idea?”

Zack’s soft laughter filled the space. _Sorry, not really._

Sora made a little noise suspiciously like a purr and Cloud felt how his own gaze softened. He looked so much like Ventus but the brown wisps of hair were all Squall. How was he supposed to raise this kid without Squall?

It had been too long.

_Here’s your stop, Cloud._

Cloud paused, at the end of the tunnel a light jumped forward. Bright and hot, it shifted until it formed a door. “What is this?”

_Home. Good luck, Cloud. I’ll be watching, you know?_

Cloud felt his throat tighten. “Thanks Zack.” He wanted to tell him he was missed, but he was sure Zack knew. He had to know.

_You’re not alone, Spike. Let that boy heal your heart. You deserve it._

“Bye Zack…"

_Hey, name one after me, would you?_

How very Zack…Sora was already Fair skies, wasn’t he?

Cloud stepped forward into the light, walking straight out of the portal and wincing at the sheer amount of light. It was so damn bright and so...well, comfortably hot. The portal behind him closed but he still felt the lifestream wiggle to life, adjusting to this new place he found himself.

__Sora made soft noises his head turning against Cloud’s chest, eyes closed. He wasn’t used to the light either but gods willing, he’d learn._ _

__Cloud pocketed the bottle and readjusted a second, darker colored blanket to drape over his baby and hide him from view. It might be too hot for him, but it would be okay for a minute. Long enough for Cloud to get his bearings anyway._ _

__He was on...well maybe it was an island. There was definitely a beach nearby if the smell of saltwater was anything to go by. The sun was bright and he could hear chatter. So many people, laughing and...living? It was so different from war. So different from Midgar or Edge. The air was clean and there was an overall levity that other places didn’t have._ _

__He pulled out his riding glasses and shoved them on to block the sun out. It had been a long time since he didn’t feel a constant threat pressing against him from all angles. As he headed down a street, he felt like the biggest threat around was probably him._ _

__“Excuse me,” he muttered, stopping an older man on the street who jumped back at the sight of him before clearing his throat and standing a little straighter._ _

__“What eh, what can i do for you young man?”_ _

__“Do you have an Exchange here?”_ _

__“Oh my, yes.” He turned, oddly relieved that he only needed to give directions. “Follow this street for two blocks. It’s on the right, red bricked building covered in chalk art done by the kids in the elementary school.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Cloud said, nodding his head in thanks as he sidestepped the man to make his way to the Exchange. He didn’t know if it was his clothes, but he was definitely drawing attention as he strolled through the little town._ _

__He made notes of everything he passed that might come in handy later and found the Exchange right where he was told._ _

__Inside were the little creatures with their pom poms that loosened some knots in his chest. There were still familiar things here._ _

__“Kupo-po! Welcome, traveler” The moogle appraised Cloud knowingly, his pom-pom bouncing in excitement “My name is Mogalin! Is it your first time here?”_ _

__Cloud nodded once. “Yes. What’s the currency here?”_ _

__“The main currency here is munny, it’s become quite popular on many worlds lately Kupo! Many islanders also use a bartering system, but you should be fine with just munny if you don’t want to haggle. Would you like me to process an exchange, Kupo?”_ _

__Cloud pulled out a small pouch and passed it over, “What is the rate between gil and munny?”_ _

__Mogalin chirruped in excitement “I haven’t seen gil in a long time, kupo!” He wrote down some numbers on a scrap of paper for Cloud to see before exchanging the currency._ _

__“Thank you.” Cloud repeated. “Would you mind if i asked...where i am?”_ _

__Several of the other moogles laughed at some sort of inside joke when Mogalin responded “Your in our shop, Kupo!...the name of this world is Destiny Islands. It's a nice world as far as worlds go, if a little boring.”_ _

__Destiny Island… fitting._ _

__“I’m looking for a place to stay. Are there hotels?”_ _

__“Several in fact. There are a few in particular I’d recommend for a traveler such as yourself, Kupo. Are you thinking of staying for more than a few days, or...?”_ _

__Cloud glanced out the window at the bright atmosphere and the group of three children who were coloring on the side of the building. “I actually think i’ll be staying for some time. Will housing be difficult to find?”_ _

__Another cheerful chirp left Mogalin as he shook his head, his pom-pom bouncing happily “Not at all, provided you have more gil.”_ _

__“I do.”_ _

__Mogalin nodded thoughtfully, waving at another moogle who brought over a few forms to fill out “We do some work in housing, not much demand for traditional guild work on this world, kupo. It shouldn’t be any trouble at all. Did you have any preferences on housing? ”_ _

__Cloud thought about it and shrugged. “Yes. Modest is fine. There will only be two of us living there.”_ _

__The pen scratched as boxes were checked and lines filled. “Mm-hm...Name?”_ _

__“Cloud Strifehart.”_ _

__Mogalin filled in one last line before nodding, looking satisfied as his tiny wings flapped. “Are there any other services you were interested in?”_ _

__Cloud nodded. “The location of a store that specializes in infants.” He paused. “Do you do weapon repair here?”_ _

__Two other moogles came to the counter at the request, obviously interested. Mogalin’s pom-pom bounced in enthusiasm “We mainly work with tools, charms and matters relating to boating or fishing here; but our skills haven't waned kupo-po!”_ _

__Cloud outstretched his hand, his fusion sword re-equipping to his grasp. “Can you manage it?”_ _

__Every moogle in the Exchange stopped to stare, an excited challenge vibrating among them. It was something new. Only a few of them had worked on weapons before in other worlds and it had been such a long time._ _

__“Leave it to us, kupo!”_ _

__In only another half hour he had more of his gil converted to munny. His sword was taken with great reverence, and he was given a map of the island along with key locations he’d be needing to visit._ _

__The stores. The hotels. Moogles really were incredibly handy. They also informed him that this little peace loving world likely wouldn’t know what to do with him. Concepts of other worlds weren’t widely known. He’d keep that in mind._ _

__He left the Exchange with Sora passed out in his arm but Cloud was going to need more formula for his baby the second he woke up. Babies wouldn’t wait to eat when it was convenient, they couldn’t go without either._ _

__He secured a room at a tiny little hotel and made his way to the general store. General meant...general. It supposedly had everything he could possibly need, and while Cloud doubted that, the moogles seemed happy to assure him it would be enough for the time being._ _

__The jingle the door made when he entered made him tense but it was just a normal noise. A regular, normal people thing._ _

__He grabbed a hand basket and went for the necessities. Bread and peanut butter for him, diapers and teeny socks for Sora. He’d need more clothes for the infant, he’d need everything but he could only do so much at a time._ _

__The aisle of baby foods and formula left him at a complete loss. Cosmos had helped Cloud with Ventus’ needs as an infant. Most things were just summoned into existence for the child and he’d never had to worry about what formula would be gentle on his stomach or healthy for his growth. He could read the words but some of the symbols were overall… new._ _

__He really was in a whole new world._ _

__“I beg your pardon.”_ _

__Cloud looked over at a tiny little old woman who only came up to his shoulder. Her smile was hesitant but genuine and she was the only person to dare approach him since he’d stepped foot inside the store. Most were going out of their way to avoid him at all costs but he wasn’t terribly surprised by that._ _

__Destiny Island was a far cry from the slums of Midgar where everyone, even the kids, had a vicious survival instinct._ _

__“Yes?” Cloud asked, pushing his sunglasses up onto the top of his head to give her his attention._ _

__“You seem a bit lost.” Before Cloud could ask her how she could possibly know that, she gestured to the wall of baby needs. “Could i help you find what you’re looking for?”_ _

__Cloud hoped his face didn’t heat up. It was embarrassing, but… “If you wouldn’t mind. I don’t really know which one is best. I didn't know there were so many options.”_ _

__“It’s no trouble, dear. No trouble. How old is your little one?” She seemed much more relaxed as if babies were a topic she could go on about._ _

__“Oh.” Cloud paused, setting his hand basket down to free up his hand. He pulled the blanket off his opposite shoulder, revealing the little baby curled up asleep in his arm. “Eight days.”_ _

__The woman’s posture changed completely as she took in the newborn. “Oh my word! What a precious little baby.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Cloud said softly. He was a cute kid…_ _

__The woman didn’t touch which he appreciated immensely. The thought of anyone touching the boy left him twitchy._ _

__“Now, let’s see.” She looked at the wall, pulling out a blue and white container. “Have you just arrived with the rest of your family, dear?”_ _

__Cloud shifted, throat tight. “Yes, but i’m afraid it’s just my son with me.”_ _

__Her attention shot back to him, and he feared she saw far more of him than he wanted her to. He was getting flashbacks to his own mother. “I am so sorry.” She said softly._ _

__Cloud could only imagine what she was thinking. With Sora only eight days old she probably assumed his mother died giving birth or something similar. He wasn’t going to even try to explain to her that he was technically Sora’s mother and it was his father that was missing._ _

__“Thank you.” Cloud said quietly, exhaling slowly. He could do this...This was a normal person thing._ _

__“You’ll need more, young man. Let me help you find suitable things.” She said, reaching for Cloud’s basket herself and smacking his hand away when he tried to take it back from her. “Oh, where are my manners? My name is Tara.”_ _

__“Cloud…” He introduced himself almost shyly. He didn’t know how to deal with the motherly types. “And this is Sora.”_ _

__“Absolutely precious.” Tara muttered, walking off with his basket towards the baby section. It was small but had everything he’d need. She started shoving the basket full with onesies, washcloths and other baby needs. Cloud let her do as she pleased. “Where are you staying?”_ _

__“Destiny Independent Inn. I’m house hunting but i don’t expect anything immediately.” Cloud said, noting that he was getting looks from other patrons now that Tara led him around. Those that spotted Sora cooed in surprise._ _

__He probably didn’t look like someone that toted around a baby._ _

__He’d gotten so used to being around other warriors that being around normal people threw him for a loop. Most were probably thinking how odd it looked and others were probably humoring the idea that he kidnapped the kid._ _

__He almost snorted at his own absurd thought. Just look at their blue eyes and claim they weren’t related. He did not push this baby out just to have some prick talk shit._ _

__Cloud inhaled slowly and reminded himself that all of these scenarios were just in his head. No one cared about him and Sora. No one was trying to take Sora. Everything was fine._ _

__Tara dragged him around the store, asking a hundred questions and mostly getting one word answers in return. When they got to the registered she even tried to pay for him and that's where he put his foot down._ _

__He had money. Fighting monsters that dropped gil was the easiest thing in the world to him at this point. He could pay for his needs._ _

__“You are a stubborn man.” Tara accused but there was something amused in her tone._ _

__“You have no idea.” Cloud agreed, rocking Sora who kicked a leg out of his blanket, his face scrunched up. He was probably hungry again and needed to be changed._ _

__He was hoping they could make it back to the hotel room before Sora woke up but babies did what babies wanted._ _

__“C’mon now girls, get it together.” Tara said, bagging up Cloud’s things herself when the cashiers seemed a little shell shocked around Cloud. He wondered what he must look like in their eyes. He probably did look like a mercenary._ _

__Maybe he’d need to go shopping for himself too. The loud flowery prints were not happening though…_ _

__“Will you need help carrying these things, dear?” Tara asked. Clouds few purchases had turned into six bags._ _

__“No.” Cloud said, tucking the blanket around Sora in one arm and grabbing the others six with his free hand. He hardly noticed their weight at all. “Thank you for the help.”_ _

__“Oh any time.” Tara smiled, waving off his words without a care. “Welcome to Destiny Island dear. If you need anything else, you let me know.”_ _

__Cloud nodded, small smile visible. “Thank you.” He leaned down, pressing kiss to the older woman's cheek. She laughed and shooed him away while all the younger woman lingering around the store turned bright red as if he’d done something scandalous._ _

__He’d really spent too much time with Laguna._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

Destiny Island was an adjustment. The warmth, the sunshine, the chipper people. It had gotten more bearable over the last few months but he was still struggling. The upside was that Sora was taking to it. 

The moogles had helped him find a little home just after his first two weeks on the island. It was far more than he was expecting even for a two bedroom little house right on the beach. They’d lived there for nearly a month with no furniture before Tara stopped by for a visit and scolded Cloud for his lack of domestic skills. 

There were no complaints about how happy Sora seemed but that same evening chairs and tables had appeared at his doorstep along with a mattress. Cloud had rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they didn’t bleed but he’d brought everything inside and _maybe_ the mattress was appreciated. 

The following weekend Tara had shown up again, dragging Cloud and subsequently Sora from the house to shop. She was going to fill his house whether he liked it or not. He ended up with a couch and kitchen things, not to mention a bassinet and other baby things. Cloud being able to actually use it and set Sora down felt like a step in the right direction. He’d hardly put Sora down since he was born. 

Tara seemed to think she was Cloud’s mother and brought him dinner at least twice a week. He’d thought it would stop over time but six months into living on the islands had proved him wrong. 

The people were getting used to him, even if his dreary black attire never grew more vibrant. It was hard to stay forever suspicious of a man who lovingly carried around his son. Island gossip was akin to small town gossip and soon everyone knew about the new stoic man and his baby. 

People speculated about Sora’s mother and Cloud ignore the whispers. They didn’t bother him and it was just his luck most people never had cause to question Sora’s ‘father’. That might have sent him off the deep end. 

As it turned out, Cloud liked the solitude. He liked only going into town for groceries or other necessities. He liked visiting Tara and seemed to have accidentally given himself a side business when he helped a kid that was only around eight years old fix his bicycle. His parents had offered to pay him, which Cloud refused but they offered trades instead. 

Pineapples were often left on his porch, or nuts or coffee or whatever was grown by whichever family. It was nice and Cloud wasn’t opposed to a bartering system. Money wasn’t exactly tight but if it was he’d just go look for the nearest shadows to produce a monster to slay. It wasn’t a common thing on Destiny Island but every world had their problems. 

Cloud often spent time outside with Sora, not wanting his son to get used to being cooped up inside. Fresh air was good even if he had his reservations about people. He spread a blanket out on the sand with a beach umbrella up for shade. He had bottles in a little cooler beside him, one with milk-formula and one with water which Sora was old enough to get a taste of. 

Had they been inside he would have let Sora just latch on to his chest but outside that would get way too many questions. It only took one person seeing what they didn't need to see... The baby was laying on his back, his neck pillowed on Cloud’s calf as he chewed relentlessly on a teething ring. He had his first tooth coming in and wasn’t that a freaking joy… He didn’t remember it being so hard with Ventus. He didn't remember it being quite so early with Ventus either but Sora had spent so much time in the womb...

It was like something in Cloud broke every time Sora cried. He felt hopeless and knew he was in over his head. Just when he was at his breaking point, Sora would stop or fall asleep or smile. Cloud often felt like he was on the water, rocking back and forth. No steady ground beneath him. 

Cloud stared out at the water, watching the waves roll in and out. He let them hypnotize him, giving himself the illusion that everything was right with the world. He still didn’t know if Squall was okay. His memory was likely in tatters and who knows if he’d ever gotten to Ventus or not. Would he even know Ventus if he did? 

They were thoughts that kept him up at night. He wasn’t supposed to be a parent by himself. Nothing qualified him to do this. 

His eyes dropped to Sora when he kicked out one of his feet. He chewed on his rings like it was his job and there was a moment of sympathy for his baby. Growing teeth was hard. 

Sora was six months old and he’d grown considerably. Six months and Squall had never laid eyes on him… He took pictures to be able to show him later but it wasn’t enough. Nothing would ever be enough. 

“It’s okay though…” Cloud muttered. “Because you're healthy and here and that’s all he’d care about.” 

Sora’s eyes drifted to Cloud following his voice. He was so curious, so full of this ridiculous light. How were his children so bright? It must have come from Squall. 

“He loves you. Daddy loves you, Sora.” Cloud muttered, keeping the promise he’d made to Laguna. Dead or alive, Sora would grow up knowing that he meant the world to Squall because he would if only Squall knew. 

Sora didn’t care yet. The words meant nothing to him despite the way he gave Cloud his attention. 

“I love you too Sora…” 

Sora shifted, focus returning to his teething ring. Someday Sora would be older and he’d have questions. He’d want to know about his mom and if he had more family and Cloud would have to tell him. Cloud hoped it wouldn’t be for a long time because he had no idea how to have that conversation. 

He hardly knew how to get the words out anymore. He couldn’t reassure himself, how was he supposed to reassure Sora? 

Squall would have been handling this so much better. He’d taken to fatherhood so well. He could balance fighting and war with baby needs like he’d been doing it all his life. Squall had the ability to multitask in a way Cloud had never seen before. 

He could have raised Sora and not fallen apart every time he had one small reminder of Cloud. Squall was stronger, maybe not physically but in everything else. 

Cloud should have gone with Laguna. He should have cut his losses and ties and gone with the one person he still had a connection to. Sora could have had a grandfather at least. 

How many times would he mess up? How many times would his decision affect the ones he loved so much? Why couldn’t he manage anything right? 

Cloud was so lost in thought that he practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a grip to his arm. Hadn’t felt anyone coming. Hadn’t sensed anything. He’d damn near summoned his sword to his grasp when he turned to face silver hair and aquamarine eyes. 

His heart practically jumped out of his chest and his eyes widened. Silver hair...Cloud was mentally thrown back into the war. So many battles against Sephiroth and none of them had a ring of finality to them. The Shinra General would haunt him forever, stalking his mind until it shattered. 

Sephiroth was his worst nightmare that wouldn’t leave him alone. Every time he hoped the man was gone he reappeared. Whether it was Cloud’s own darkness that kept him alive or Sephiroth’s own refusal to stay dead didn't matter. He’d never escape him. It was only a matter of time before the winged psycho…

Sora’s loud cry shook through his panic attack and Cloud gasped, suddenly realizing he was back on the beach with Sora wiggling against his legs. Cloud pulled him into a sitting up position and checked him over. Safe… Sora was safe. 

Gods, what if he spaced out when Sora really needed him? He couldn’t..neglect his baby. Gods, what if… He paused when Sora just smiled and looked around him. 

For the second time Cloud felt a grip at his arm and turned around again, this time the silver hair and aquamarine eyes didn’t send him hurling into a frenzy. It was a tiny little boy that was only a little bigger than Sora. 

“Oh… “ Cloud muttered, noting the boy was covered in sand. He must have..crawled? Cloud was jarred from his thoughts again, some kind of parental instinct finally kicking in as he lifted the boy off the hot sand and onto the blanket. “Where did you come from?” He asked, holding the boy under his arm to knock all the sand off him. 

Cloud had a few neighbors, four other houses shared the little stretch of beach his house sat on. The boy didn’t look like he was walking just yet but he could stand if he held onto Cloud’s arm. 

“Now how did you get all the way over here?” Cloud asked, not expecting an answer. Which was good because he didn’t get one. 

He helped the little boy sit and Sora was enthralled. Sora saw people often but it was rare he saw someone his own age and size. Sora laughed and wiggled, his little legs kicking. He was so pleased he didn’t even remember his tooth was hurting. 

The little silver haired boy offered him a smile and looked around like he was quite pleased with himself. He looked at Sora, Cloud, the water, the sand, up at the beach umbrella. He was a curious little thing.

Sora even showed off his new trick which was rolling onto his stomach and then onto his back again, he laughed and laughed at his tumble and the new little boy laughed too. He fell into his back beside Sora and they giggled as if that was the funniest thing in the world. 

Cloud watched them, floored by the laughter. They were too small to talk. Too small to even walk, but here there were, having the best day of their lives. It was...heartwarming. 

Cosmos had told him to let his child heal his wounds. Zack had said something similar, but that was far too much pressure to put on one newborn. Watching the two of them however, Cloud’s lips stretched into a smile. This was light in its purest form. Ventus never got this. 

What he wouldn’t have given to give that light to Ventus. 

When Sora started getting louder Cloud dragging the cooler closer to pull out his bottle. He pulled his babe closer, propping him up against his thigh to hold the bottle that Sora latched onto right that second. He rested his hands on the bottle but wasn’t yet actually holding it himself yet. At the rate he was going, Cloud wouldn’t be surprised when he finally pulled it from his grasp to hold all by himself.

When the other boy looked on, Cloud pulled out the other bottle of water. “Here, i don’t have much out here right now but it’s hot and you must be thirsty.” 

The baby looked thrilled and scooted closer to sit next to Sora and lean against Cloud’s leg too before reaching for the bottle. He took a hit and didn’t seem at all put out to have water. 

“Yeah, it’s hot.” Cloud smiled faintly. “Pity you guys are so small. You could go swimming.” 

The pair of them were content to drink and looked between each other and Cloud. Two kids weren’t so hard...At least not at the moment. 

It would have been so different with Ventus nearby. Six years older than Sora he would have made a fantastic big brother. He would have been so helpful and loving. Guess it was more like an eleven years difference now… 

The little boy set the water down and picked up Sora’s teething ring in one hand and a tiny beach ball in the other. Sora could sit when propped up but actually playing with moving toys was a bit beyond him. Looking at this other boy, only a few months older, was like looking at Sora’s future. It wouldn’t be long before he was crawling and walking. 

“Can you toss it?” Cloud asked quietly, holding his hand out. 

It took the boy a minute to figure it out but he threw the ball with no aim and little force. Cloud caught it and rolled it back. The child was delighted, picking up the ball and throwing it back. Sora watched on with glee, watching the ball go back and forth. 

He was learning by watching them…

It wasn’t that surprising, that was how babies learned but it felt like watching someone his own size do something he couldn’t sparked his interest. That made sense too. 

They tossed the ball back and forth for fifteen minutes, occasionally rolling it to Sora too who would attempt to push it back towards them in turn. Cloud probably would have kept it up longer but a slamming sound startled him. 

Cloud sat at attention, a sliver of fear shooting up his spine as he grabbed both boys to hold in his lap and shield them from...whatever…

“Riku!?” 

Cloud turned. A door, the slamming was a door. 

“Riku!” Cloud blinked at his neighbor's house, a woman with white, almost silver hair was frantically looking around her porch. He could hear the threads of terror in her voice. 

The little boy peeked over Cloud’s shoulder at all the noise. “Mama.” 

“Ah…” Cloud said, his heart was still racing but the throbbing in his head lessened. He’d be in a panic too if Sora was missing. He got up with both boys in his arms, walking up the beach the short distance. He knew his neighbors vaguely, but had mostly ignored them in favor of focusing on Sora. 

Still, he took in details and observed almost constantly. The woman next door seemed to have a lot of children. Like a lot of children. There was one near ten and he’d thought at least three others of younger ages. He hadn’t realized there was one as young as this baby. 

When Cloud approached she was breathing hard and looking under all the toys in her yard. “Riku!” 

“Excuse me,” Cloud said as he approached her fence. “I think i found something of yours.” 

Her head shot up and he could see her visibly relax. Adrenaline draining out of her. “Oh thank goodness.” She got off the ground and came towards them. “Riku how did you even get outside!?” 

“Mama.” Riku said, arms going around her neck when she lifted him out of Cloud’s arms. 

She looked at Cloud and smiled warily. “I can’t thank you enough...I have two kids with colds, one trying to make a volcano for school and two more deciding they don’t feel like wearing clothes anymore.” 

More kids then he thought.

“You must think me a horrible mother.” she muttered, clinging to Riku who pressed his cheek to hers. 

Cloud had been in Midgar and Edge too long to not see struggling families. He’d seen orphaned children and mothers who just couldn’t make ends meet. He didn’t know where the kids father was, and couldn’t recall ever seeing him, but Riku told him everything without trying. The boy happily hugged his mother and that was all Cloud needed to see he was cared for. 

“I think you’re overwhelmed.” Cloud said, smiling a little when Sora made a long noise and raised his arms because...he could. 

The woman smiled. “You moved in next door, right? I’m sorry, i normally would have popped over to say hello but..” 

“Overwhelmed.” Cloud repeated. “I understand. Um, I’m Cloud and this is Sora.” 

“Oh! My goodness, I’ve been in a house with kids so long i don’t even know how to introduce myself anymore.” She laughed. “I’m Hana and this is Riku. Where did you find him?” 

“He found me.” Cloud said, nodding back to the blanket. “Seems he wanted to be apart of our beach day.” 

Hana looked surprised and looked at Riku. “Really? You crawled all the way over there? Were Akoni and Nadine being that loud?” 

She talked to the baby like he was an adult and Cloud found himself smiling and his heart aching. Squall was the same way. 

“I can’t thank you enough for snagging him.” Hana sighed. 

“It was no trouble. Sora seemed to like having someone to play with.” Cloud said.

“Mama!” A blond head stuck out the back door. “The volcano exploded all over the kitchen!” 

Hana grimaced. “I’m coming, get some towels. The beach towels _not_ the nice ones!” She offered Cloud a quick smile. “I’m sorry to cut out on you like this.” 

“Um,” Cloud frowned. “Would you like me to watch Riku for an hour or two? Sora seems to like having someone to play with and we’ll just be out on the beach.” he gestured vaguely to the umbrella. 

He only lived next door, it wasn’t like he would run off with the boy. 

Hana seemed to give it a lot of consideration. “Well…” 

“Mama!” a different child stuck their head out the back door. “Jai’s throwing up!” 

“Damn it.” She sighed, “If you wouldn’t mind, i’d really really appreciate it.” 

Cloud held his arm out again and Riku leaned forward, already used to him. Sora was laughing, reaching out to touch Riku since he wasn’t used to anyone else in his papa’s arms. 

“I really appreciate this.” Hana said, “I’ll send one of the others out with his baby bag.” 

“Sure.” Cloud agreed, watching the poor woman dash back inside. She looked a little older than him which meant they were probably a similar age. He’d seemed to have stopped aging for a time. 

“Well…” Cloud said, carrying the boys back to the blanket. “I guess we’ll keep playing catch, what do you think Riku?” 

“Yay.” Riku said as a placeholder for words he didn’t know yet. 

Cloud laughed softly, dropping back down on the blanket. Babysitting wouldn’t be too much harder than raising a baby. He’d done this before…

He set them on the blanket and Riku took Sora’s hands to pull him into the sitting position. They laughed. Such a little thing and they were laughing. He felt a little lighter watching them. They were bright lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
